House Arryn
House Arryn of the Eyrie is the ruling Great House of the Vale. The isolated and hard to access lands of the Vale make the Valemen usually aloof to the affairs of the rest of Westeros, but can intervene if necessary. Their sigil is a falcon and a moon on sky blue. Their words are "As High as Honor". History House Arryn came into power when Ser Artys Arryn, founder of the House, led an alliance of several Andal houses against the coalition of First Men houses led by King Robar II Royce, last of the Bronze Kings, at the climatic Battle of the Seven Stars. With Robar defeated, the other First Men houses surrendered, becoming vassals of House Arryn, and Artys Arryn was crowned as the first King of the Mountain and the Vale. King Roland I Arryn, Artys grandson, began the construction of the Eyrie at the Giant's Lance, according to legend thanks to the advice of his future wife Teora Hunter. King Roland II Arryn, Roland's great-grandson, interrupted the construction of the castle to war with the Riverlands, only to be defeated by King Tristifer IV Mudd, the Hammer of Justice. Roland was then betrayed and delivered to Tristifer, who decapitated him at Oldstones. His brother Robin Arryn succeeded him and renewed the construction. King Osric V Arryn built the Bloody Gate anew. King Hugh Arryn the Fat brought Pebble to the realm, while his grandson Hugo Arryn the Hopeful brought the Paps. King Alester II Arryn brought Witch Isle to the realm by marrying Arwen Upcliff. King Osgood Arryn, the Old Falcon warred with the Starks of Winterfell, while his son Oswin the Talon burned the Wolf's Den. Recent History Known Members * King Artys Arryn, called the Falcon Knight. Founder of the House and first King of the Mountain and the Vale. ** King Roland I Arryn, Artys grandson. Began construction of the Eyrie. *** Queen Teora Arryn, his wife. Originally of House Hunter **** King Roland II Arryn. Roland I's great-grandson. **** King Robin Arryn. Roland II's younger brother and successor. * King Osric V Arryn * King Hugh Arryn, the Fat. ''Brought Pebble to the realm ** King Hugo Arryn, ''the Faithful. Hugh's grandson, brought the Paps to the realm. * King Alester II Arryn, brought Witch Isle to the realm. ** his wife, Queen Arwen Arryn. Originally of House Upcliff. * King Mathos II Arryn, who sailed to Sisterton, but failed to return. * King Osgood Arryn, the Old Falcon. Warred with the North in his lifetime. ** King Oswin Arryn, the Talon, his son and successor. Burned the Wolf's Den during his father's war. * King {Alester III Arryn}, previous king of the Vale. Killed by Mountain Men. Father of Ronnel and Jonos. ** Queen Regent Sharra Arryn, his wife, originally of House Corbray. *** King Ronnel Arryn, current King of the Mountain and the Vale. A boy of nine. *** Prince Jonos Arryn, Ronnel's brother and heir. Seven years old. * Lady Helen Arryn, Alester's cousin. ** {Jasper Egen}, her husband. Killed by Mountain Men. *** Hubert Arryn, their son. A boy of six. Retainers * Captain Ryman Redfort, captain of the guards of the Eyrie * Myranda Moore, lady in-waiting of Queen Sharra. * Meredith Moore, lady in-waiting of Queen Sharra and also guide to the Eyrie * Rhonda Upcliff, lady in-waiting of Helen Arryn * Eudoxia Tournebulle, spymaster of the Eyrie Sworn Houses * House Royce of Runestone * House Tollet of Grey Glen * House Grafton of Gulltown * House Lynderly of Snakewood * House Hunter of Longbow Hall * House Belmore of Strongsong * House Templeton of Ninestars * House Ruthermont * House Corbray of Heart's Home * House Waxley of Wickenden * House Shett of Gulltown * House Egen * House Moore * House Upcliff of Witch Isle * House Elesham of the Paps * House Pryor of Pebble * House Redfort of Redfort * House Waynwood of Ironoaks * House Sunderland of the Three Sisters ** House Borrell of Sweetsister ** House Longthorpe of Longsister ** House Torrent of Littlesister * House Coldwater of Coldwater Burn * House Melcolm of Old Anchor * House Hersy of Newkeep * House Donniger * House Lipps * House Arryn of Gulltown * House Breakstone Category:Houses Category:Great Houses Category:Houses from the Vale Category:House Arryn